(MinYoon) Mati Lampu
by Amaryllis Jung
Summary: BTS Fanfic. No Summary. Yang minta sequel mana suaranya? Ok aku buatin. Happy Birthday for Me & Renjun. Typo
1. Chapter 1

Mati Lampu

Cast :

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Rated :

M

Genre :

Romance

Disclamer :

Cuma pinjam nama, cerita asli punya aku :3

Warning :

YAOI, sangat OOC, Typo (s), EYD tidak sesuai, dan banyak hal yang keliru :v

A/N :

Gara-gara ultah gk ada yang ngasih kado, udah bikin sendiri ae kadonya :v melas ya :'v padahal ultahnya udah lama, tgl 23 bulan kemarin :v dan ini untuk kakel kesayanganku yang habis ujian negara, haha :"v mbak fira alias ADORA-CB ;3

.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Padahal masih jam delapan malam, kenapa harus mati lampu. Akhirnya acara nonton film-nya dengan suami gagal total. Itu sih yang dari tadi digerutuin Min Yoongi. Seseorang yang berstatus nyonya Park. Ehem.

Film-nya sedang memutar adegan yang mau menjurus kesana, pasti paham. Eh, dengan tidak elitnya tiba-tiba semua jadi gelap. Yoongi tidak takut gelap, karena refleks kaget jadi tidak ada pilihan untuk melesak ke dada bidang suaminya. Kan lumayan, empuk.

Park Jimin –suaminya– tentu saja senang-senang saja. Jimin melepas pelukan Yoongi, sedikit tidak rela sih. Lelaki tampan itu melangkah ke saklar utama untuk mematikannya. Sebaiknya dia tidur dengan Yoongi. Mungkin tidur adalah pilihan yang tebaik.

"Kita tidur Yoon."

Yoongi berdiri ingin mengambil langkah pertama, seketika tubuhnya ringan karena digendong bridal oleh Jimin. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Aku takut nanti tertabrak sesuatu."

"Alasan.." Jimin cuma terkekeh, semua benar-benar gelap. Maka dari itu, dia menggendong Yoongi dengan berjalan hati-hati sampai ke kamar mereka. Yoongi mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ke leher Jimin. Lalu mencium bau parfum yang dipakai Jimin. Wanginya maskulin, Yoongi jadi tambah ngantuk rasanya.

Masuk ke kamar dengan selamat tanpa menabrak sesuatu. Yoongi langsung di rebahkan ke kasur oleh Jimin. "Ganti piyama dulu." Setidaknya piyama mudah untuk di ambil dari lemari dengan keadaan gelap sekalipun. Karena sudah tertata rapi.

Hampir membuka lemari, Jimin sudah ditahan oleh Yoongi yang langsung melompat dari kasur. "Kemejamu."

Jimin menyerngit, "Eh? Kemejaku?" langsung meraba bagian kemejanya, dengan gemas Yoongi membuka kancing kemeja hitam yang di pakai Jimin satu persatu. Lalu Yoongi melepas kaos abunya, dan melepas kemeja yang di pakai Jimin untuk memasangkan ke tubuh rampingnya. Hawa dingin langsung menyapa kulit telanjang Jimin, "Yoon, kau apakan kemejaku?" Jimin tidak bisa melihat Yoongi dengan jelas, alhasil tangannya meraba kemana-mana. Setidaknya ada cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui dinding kaca kamarnya. Sedikit membantu sih, tapi tidak seberapa.

Yang dipegang Jimin empuk dan kenyal, rabaan itu akhirnya berlanjut menjadi meremas. Tapi setelahnya, Jimin mendapat jambakan di rambut cokelatnya.

"Sialan, itu bokongku."

"Pantas saja kenyal."

Yoongi melepas celana pendeknya ke sembarang arah, jadi di tubuhnya hanya menempel kemeja yang dipakai Jimin dari sore dan celana dalam abu-abunya. Langsung menuju ke arah tempat tidur dan bergelung dengan selimut.

Jimin mendengar suara ranjang yang berdecit, pasti Yoongi sudah bergelung disana. Ah, dia jadi malas untuk memakai piyama. Tidur dengan hanya menggunakan celana _jeans_ pendek tidak apa kan? Yah pokoknya tinggal tidur. Jimin naik ke tempat tidur, membungkus dirinya dengan selimut yang sama dengan Yoongi.

Baru saja ingin memeluk Yoongi, lelaki manis itu sudah menubruk Jimin dengan pelukan. Lalu mengusel ke dada Jimin seperti anak kucing yang ingin dimanja. Atau Yoongi memang ingin dimanja? Jimin hanya bisa mengelus punggung Yoongi perlahan. Jimin tahu Yoongi sedang dalam _mood_ manjanya.

"Haha… hentikan Yoon, geli…" Jimin malah tertawa dengan lepasnya saat Yoongi masih tetap dengan kegiatan menguselnya.

"Jimin peka sedikit." Yoongi malah mencubit perut kotak-kotak milik Jimin.

Jimin menghetikan gerakan tangan itu, langsung meraup bibir bak cherry milik Yoongi. Ciuman yang menuntut. Liur dimana-mana. Tangan Yoongi mendarat tepat di _undercut_ Jimin, menggaruk sisi kasar itu secara berantakan.

Karena untuk keselamatan, Jimin menyudahi ciuman itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Jimin sambil mengusap pipi mulus milik Yoongi. Yoongi langsung menampilkan senyum gusinya, suaminya peka juga ternyata. "Aku juga." Yoongi menangkup kedua pipi Jimin lalu menggesek-gesek hidung mereka berdua. Jimin tertawa renyah, Yoongi sangat lucu jika seperti ini. Tingkahnya tidak jauh dari anak umur lima tahun. Bicara anak, mereka berdua sampai saat ini juga belum mempunyai seorang malaikat kecil di dalam keluarga. Mereka tentu saja bisa memilikinya, Yoongi adalah seseorang yang dianugerahi Tuhan sebuah keajaiban, tapi keajaiban itu belum mau untuk berkembang.

Mereka lantas berpelukan kembali, perasaan rindu ini sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Jimin terlalu sibuk dengan kantor dan Yoongi sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebagai penulis lagu di sebuah entertainment yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

Waktu-waktu seperti ini sangat sulit di dapat oleh Jimin dan Yoongi, niatnya ingin nonton film berdua tapi harus berakhir karena listrik yang mati dan akhirnya jadi bergumul ria di atas tempat tidur. Tapi menurut Yoongi ini terlalu intim, jadi pipi putihnya gampang bersemu, dan terima kasih atas listrik yang tidak menyala.

Keduanya masih saling memeluk, mungkin lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Jimin tak henti-hentinya menciumi pucuk kepala Yoongi. Entah dorongan dari mana, tangan Yoongi mulai merambat ke perut Jimin, mengesek perut kotak itu dengan tangan mulusnya sensual.

"Ada apa, hm?" Jimin sudah meletakkan dagu dipundak Yoongi, secara tidak langsung menghempaskan nafas disana, nafas hangatnya langsung kentara di telinga Yoongi. Tangan Jimin yang awalnya di punggung kecil Yoongi sudah mendarat tepat pada bongkahan sintal yang hanya terbalut celana dalam. Meremat disana dan mengundang erangan Yoongi untuk keluar.

Tanpa di duga, tangan Yoongi mulai turun kebawah tepat dimana kejantanan Jimin masih terbungkus celana _jeans_. Menggesek dan menekan kejantanan Jimin dengan kasar, Jimin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, meskipun kasar ini sangat nikmat, sialan.

"Mari bercinta Jim." Dengan begitu Yoongi mulai menciumi dada bidang milik Jimin. Sambil membiarkan Yoongi seperti itu, Jimin mulai menarik celana dalam Yoongi. Setelah terlepas, tangan kasarnya langsung meremas-remas bokong mulus itu. Dan sesekali tangan itu menggesek lubang milik Yoongi.

Sambil mengerang, tangan Yoongi mencoba membuka celana _jeans_ Jimin. Lalu Jimin juga membantu Yoongi melepasnya. _Jeans_ dan celana dalam itu dibuang sembarangan oleh Jimin, dan tangannya sibuk kembali untuk meremas bokong kenyal Yoongi. Kejantanan Jimin yang besar itu langsung diurut oleh Yoongi, alhasil Jimin hanya mendesis merasakannya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba terpekik saat tangan Jimin mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja, langsung mencubiti kasar puting Yoongi yang sudah membesar itu. Yoongi langsung meraih kepala Jimin untuk berciuman, tangan kiri Jimin untuk menarik kepala Yoongi lebih dekat dan tangan kanannya masih melakukan tugasnya di puting Yoongi. Kedua tangan Yoongi sudah berada di kepala Jimin, menjambak rambutnya atau sesekali menggaruk kasar tapat di _undercut._

Masih dengan berciuman, Jimin mulai merubah posisi. Awalnya yang berhadapan, Jimin mulai bangkit perlahan untuk berada diatas Yoongi tanpa melepas ciuman penuh nafsu itu. Saat sudah berada tepat diatas Yoongi, Jimin melepas ciuman dahulu. Kancing kemeja yang digunakan Yoongi dilepas lalu tanpa membuang kemeja tersebut, Jimin melesakkan kepalanya tepat di hadapan puting dan langsung mengulumnya.

Yoongi mendesah lepas saat daerah sensitifnya itu bukan hanya dikulum, tapi di gigit dan hisap dengan kuat. "Yaahh.. Aaah.."

Kedua kakinya gemetar hebat, Yoongi mungkin saja bisa orgasme jika Jimin tidak menghentikannya. Kata Jimin lebih nikmat jika Yoongi orgasme saat kejantanan milik Jimin menyodok keras lubang sempit milik Yoongi. Saat membayangkan itu kejantanannya berkedut keras. Kejantanan ini betul-betul rindu sarangnya.

Kini jemari milik Jimin sudah berada dalam mulut kecil Yoongi, mengulum jemari layaknya mengulum kejantanan Jimin. Dan Jimin dengan senang hati mendorong jemarinya maju mundur. "Eungghh.." Sial, jika saja tidak ada acara listrik mati, Jimin pasti sudah melihat dengan jelas wajah penuh nafsu istrinya ini. Jika itu terjadi, mungkin Jimin tidak akan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu dan langsung menyodok lubang Yoongi kuat-kuat.

Jimin mengarahkan jemari basahnya pada lubang Yoongi dan langsung memasukkan dua jemarinya. Bukannya membiarkan Yoongi terbiasa malahan Jimin sudah mengerakkannya keluar masuk. Sial, jarinya benar-benar terjepit.

"Jimmh… i-ini.. aahhh.. terlalu –AAH!" niat hati Yoongi ingin berkata ini terlalu kasar, tapi dirinya sudah merasa terbang ke langit terlebih dahulu. Jemari itu masih bergerak dan Jimin sudah menambahkan satu jemari lagi. Disaat seperti itu, Yoongi makin mendesah lebih keras, masa bodoh dengan liurnya yang menetes sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba perut Yoongi mengejang, ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Tapi dengan santainya Jimin menarik jemarinya dan langsung menampar bokong kenyal Yoongi, "Kau boleh keluar jika aku sudah berada dalam dirimu." Yoongi cuma melenguh, saat bokongnya ditampar tadi membuat dirinya tambah tegang. Terasa panas sih, tapi gairah Yoongi semakin terbakar.

Jimin meraih kaki kiri Yoongi, meletakkan kaki putih itu dipundaknya. Mencium Yoongi sebentar, lalu mulai menyiapkan kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam Yoongi. Jimin memegang pinggang kecil itu agar tidak bergerak saat dirinya mulai mendorong keras kejantanannya. "Nyaahhh… Aaahh.." Yoongi meremat bantal pada kedua sisi kepalanya, kejantanan gemuk dan berurat itu makin masuk ke dalam. Yoongi merasa penuh dilubangnya. Ada rasa perih, tapi sesaat sangat nikmat saat kejantanan itu sudah menyenggol tempat sensitifnya.

"Jimhh.. Jimin… Aaahh.." Yoongi mendesah keras saat Jimin menghentak-hentak tubuhnya sambil memegang pinggang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi bergerak berlainan arah dari sodokan kuat Jimin. Tangan di pinggang itu tidak tinggal diam, sambil bergerak Jimin juga meremas-remasnya.

"Nyaahh… Jimhh–"

"Panggil _Daddy_ sayanghh.." dengan begitu Jimin semakin bergerak kasar tidak teratur, menumbuk prostat Yoongi berkali-kali. Jimin bisa merasakan prostat itu mengejang, dengan begitu Jimin makin bergerak liar. Kepalanya mendarat tepat di leher Yoongi, menggigit leher mulus itu bertubi-tubi. Dan jangan lupakan sodokan itu makin kencang. Yoongi meremas-remas rambut Jimin kasar, ini terlalu nikmat.

"Aahn.. _Daddy_ hh… A-aku… Ngahhn..–AAAHH!" Yoongi menggapai otot lengan Jimin gusar, badannya tiba-tiba sangat ringan dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Dan Yoongi baru menyadari sambil bernafas putus-putus saat Jimin berhenti bergerak.

Kejantanan Jimin masih ereksi.

Tentu saja masih terasa besar dan berkedut panas.

"Kau tidak keberatan untuk menunggingkan, sayang?" sambil bicara seperti itu, Jimin mulai mencabut kejantanannya. Jimin berdiri sambil bertumpukan lututnya, melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menunggu Yoongi yang menungging. Kelopak mata Yoongi terbuka sedikit melihat Jimin, kejantanan itu benar-benar masih ereksi. Walaupun Yoongi melihatnya samar. Dengan masih adanya nafsu, Yoongi mulai membalik tubuhnya hingga tengkurap satu dua kali meringis karena perih di lubangnya dan mulai menaikkan pinggulnya keatas. Jimin meraih pinggul itu, menariknya lebih tinggi lagi. Itu membuat kepala bersurai hitam Yoongi makin melesak ke bantal.

Bibir tebal Jimin mendarat tepat di bokongnya, menjilat atau memberi tanda kepemilikan disana sambil tangannya meremas gemas bokong putih itu. Awalnya Jimin mengira Yoongi akan kehabisan nafas saat melihatnya lelaki manis itu semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal. Anggapan itu sirna, Yoongi malah mendesah-desah sambil terdengar seperti menangis saat lidah basah namun sangat panas milik Jimin masuk ke dalam lubangnya, mengorek lubang yang sudah basah oleh precum Jimin sebelumnya kini di tambah dengan liur. Keringat dimana-mana, tapi Yoongi tidak ada niatan untuk melepas kemeja yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Yoongi tahu, dengan hanya memakai kemeja saja ditubuh bisa membuat seorang Park Jimin makin terbakar nafsu.

Setelah selesai dengan lubang Yoongi, Jimin mulai menyiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi.

"Emmnhh…" Kepala kejantanan itu sudah masuk terlebih dahulu, Yoongi sebenarnya sedang mengerang, tapi suaranya teredam dalam bantal karena dia menunduk dalam disana. Jimin semakin mendorong pinggulnya maju, mungkin pikir Jimin terlalu lama, tangannya meraih pinggang Yoongi dan langsung menarik pinggang itu mundur agar bertemu dengan pangkal kejantanannya.

"Aaakkhh.. h-hiks…" Yoongi langsung mendongak dari bantal, langsung mendesah lepas. Pandangannya buram karena matanya yang tengah berair. Air matanya sudah menetes, antara sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Tanpa menunggu, Jimin mulai bergerak sambil kedua tangannya berada dipinggang Yoongi dan dada bidangnya sedikit menempel pada punggung Yoongi lalu mulutnya menggigit perpotonngan leher mulus itu. Ya, sama persis dengan binatang yang sedang bersenggama.

"Yaahh… Aanhh.. Dadhh.. hiks.. Aaanhh… Daddyhhh…"

Yoongi mengeleng kepalanya, tidak kuat akan semua ini. "Ya sayang, mendesah lebih keras lagi, shh." Jimin mendesis saat miliknya dijepit erat oleh lubang Yoongi. Jimin mengulum telinga Yoongi sambil sesuatu di bawah sana masih bergerak maju mundur dengan keras dan kasar.

" _Daddy_ h…" tempat sensitifnya terkena kepala kejantanan Jimin, alhasil Jimin semakin memaju mundurkan dengan semangat. Cairan precum miliknya membantu Jimin dalam bergerak. Jimin menarik kepalanya dari leher Yoongi dan fokus pada intensitas genjotannya. Tangannya fokus di pinggang Yoongi, gerakan Jimin sudah seperti orang kesetanan. Tempat sensitif itu di serang brutal, wajah manis Yoongi sudah penuh keringat dan air mata.

Jimin merasakan tubuh Yoongi gemetar dan lubangnya semakin menjepit kejantanan Jimin. Dan sekali sentak, Yoongi keluar deras sekali. Cairannya tumpah ruah diatas tempat tidur. Masih dengan tubuh yang pasca orgasme, Yoongi dapat merasakan milik suaminya masih ereksi. Jimin itu tanpa meminum obat kuat bisa betah berjam-jam hanya untuk melakukan sex dengan Yoongi tanpa orgasme yang berlebihan, tapi saat Jimin orgasme, dia bisa menghasilkan sperma yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Banyak sekali.

"Daddy? Hah.. bukannya… shh.. kau harusnyaahh.. orgasme?" nafas Yoongi masih terasa senin kamis. Jangan lupakan kejantanan Jimin yang masih berkedut dilubangnya.

"Ck. Aku menginginkanmu lagi." Dengan begitu, Jimin langsung memutar tubuh Yoongi yang awalnya menungging menjadi tengkurap dengan kejantanan itu masih di dalam lubang Yoongi. Jimin mendesis, kejantanannya terasa diperas.

"–AAKKHH!"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, bibir laksana kuncup mawar itu diciumi ganas oleh Jimin, pinggulnya langsung bekerja untuk mencari tempat sensitif Yoongi. Jimin tidak peduli akan tubuh Yoongi yang masih dalam pasca orgasme, buktinya genjotannya tidak santai sama sekali. Yoongi hanya bisa mendesah tertahan, desahnya tidak bisa terdengar lepas karena bibir Jimin seolah-olah akan memakan habis bibirnya.

Tubuh mereka sangat dekat, saat Jimin bergerak dengan kesetanan, kejantanan Yoongi bergesekkan dengan perut kotak-kotak suaminya. Dan itu membuatnya berkedut kembali. Jimin lalu melepas tautan mereka, bibir tebalnya mendarat pada leher mulus Yoongi. Dengan begitu Jimin bisa mendengar desahan dan erangan Yoongi lebih leluasa.

"Nyaahh.. l-lebih.. Aaahhh… c-cepathh… eunghh.. Aanhhh… Daddynhh…"

Sialan, Jimin ingin sekali melihat wajah nafsu Yoongi sekarang. Tapi listrik mati itu memang lebih sialan lagi.

Dalam desahannya, Yoongi bisa merasakan kejantanan besar itu mulai berkedut. Akhirnya Jimin akan orgasme sebentar lagi, bagaimana jika Jimin tidak lekas orgasme, bisa-bisa lubang Yoongi robek karena terus-terusan di genjot oleh Jimin.

Jimin juga merasakannya, tempo gerakannya semakin cepat dan benar-benar seperti orang kesetanan yang tidak tahu hari esok.

Yoongi hanya bisa mencengkram leher kokoh Jimin, mendongakkan kepala sambil menggeleng karena tidak kuat akan genjotan Jimin. Jimin memegang pinggang Yoongi yang ternyata bergeser sedikit dari tempat tidur. Jimin mulai merasakan tubuh Yoongi bergetar dan begitu pula tubuhnya. Yoongi meyakini bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak akan beranjak dari tempat tidur besok.

Sodokan itu semakin kencang, tempat tidur berdecit tidak karuan. Jimin mencium Yoongi acak lalu beralih pada leher itu. Saat gejolak itu datang, dia menggigit leher Yoongi dengan keras. Dan Yoongi juga sampai pada orgasme ketiganya. Dan keduanya merasa putih dimana-mana.

"AAAKNHH… _Daddy_ hh…"

"Yoon.. engrhh…"

Jimin ambruk diatas Yoongi sebentar untuk menyelesaikan orgasmenya, dirasa sudah tidak mengeluarkan sperma lagi, Jimin memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping sambil mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Yoongi sedikit mendesis saat kejantanan itu dicabut dari lubangnya. Lubang itu memerah dengan lelehan sperma milik Jimin yang keluar dari dalam. Dan Yoongi merasa penuh dan panas.

Nafas Yoongi mulai teratur tidak putus-putus seperti tadi. Jimin langsung meraihnya tubuh Yoongi untuk dipeluk. Yoongi menumpukan kepalanya pada lengan Jimin yang berotot keras itu. Wajahnya melesak pada dada bidang Jimin. "Terima kasih Yoon, itu tadi hebat sekali." Jimin menciumi pucuk kepala Yoongi dengan sayang. Yoongi hanya mengangguk kepalanya pelan. Dia sudah lelah untuk berbicara, tenaganya terkuras habis. Matanya sudah terasa ngantuk sekali. Dan perlahan mulai memejamkan mata lelahnya. Jimin yang mulai mendengar dengkuran halus, langsung menatap Yoongi tidak percaya, dia sudah tidur. Jimin tersenyum tampan, lalu mencium kening, pipi gembil Yoongi dan terakhir adalah bibir lembut itu. "Selamat tidur, Park Yoongi."

Dan setelahnya, Jimin ikut pergi ke alam mimpi.

Oh iya, ingatkan Jimin saat bangun besok. Apa dia sudah membayar listrik atau belum.

.

.

.

FIN :v

.

.

Note :

Hai. Hai :"3 baru pertama ini bikin Minyoon naena :"v aku kan biasanya kalau Minyoon naena baca doang, gk berani buat sendiri :'v aku harap ini panas, kay :3 Mbak Firaaaa~ ini buat refreshing abis ujian yaw~ :3 aku doain nilai ujian sesuai harapan mbak :3 oh ya mbak, ff special ultahku mana? Ku tagih lho~ :"3

Sebenarnya ini idenya gara-gara nonton serial india Geet :"v ceritanya lagi terpaksa nonton sama kanjeng ratu (re:emak) :'v tiba-tiba ada adegan mati lampu segala :"v lah otakku udah mikir Minyoon yang 'iya-iya' :"3 terus inget fanfic RivaEre yang temanya juga mati lampu :"v dan akhirnya terciptalah fanfic aneh ini :"v

Oh iya, siapa yang tgl 1 kemarin kena april mop? Btw, aku kena :"v pengen ngamuk rasanya :"v

Itu lho, yang katanya di confirm sama bighit :"v waktu tahu langsung nangis, ya ampun lebay yah :"v beberapa jam setelahnya langsung tahu kalau itu april mop, udah, seharin misuh-misuh deh :3

Beberapa hari kemudian sakit akunya :"v eh pas sakit lagi cari bts fanart di ig gak tahunya muncul fanartnya Jimin sama si 'anu' udah refleks deh akunya :"v

"Jancok, gak mati ae seng gawe fanart. Asu." Biasa, jancok itu udah jadi bahasa umum di Surabaya, tapi katanya itu artinya gak baik kalau anak kecil yang ngomong, aku udah tinggal dari lahir di Surabaya aja masih gagal paham sama artinya :"v aku biasanya ngomong gitu kalau lagi marah doang :"v

Jadi habis gitu seharian bisanya refleks gini akunya, 'Ngamuk tidak ya? Ngamuk tidak ya?' kurang kerjaan kan?

Oh ya (2), rekomendasi akun fanart yang Yoongi bottom dong, akunya cuma tahu glory_film sama April_Abong doang :3

Banyak bacotnya ya? :'v ya udah deh :v tapi aku lega beneran udah keluarin unek-unek disini :"3

Last, Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Bulan Madu

–Ini sequel, ehe. Maaf atas typo-nya, aku males ngedit lagi :3

.

.

.

Yoongi mendengus sebal sembari menanti Jimin, pesawat mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat tapi Jimin masih saja mencari kopernya. Koper milik Jimin kembar dengan beberapa orang di bandara ini, kalian tahu kan bawah pabrik tidak membuat satu produk, bisa saja hanya satu jika itu barang _limited edition_. Jimin saja membeli dengan harga diskon, kalian bisa bayangkan berapa banyak koper yang sama dengan Jimin.

"Kau tidak menempelinya dengan stiker atau gantungan kunci untuk mengenalinya?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum dengan bodohnya, "Tidak."

"Bagus. Berapa lama lagi kita menunggu?" Yoongi bersendekap sambil menggerutu lucu, acara _honeymoon_ (meskipun bukan yang pertama) mereka pasti gagal hanya karena sebuah koper. Jimin yang melihat itu merasa gemas dan langsung mencubit pipi gembil Yoongi.

"Kau lucu sekali sayang." Yoongi mendelik, "Jangan bercanda! Cepat cari atau aku akan pulang ke Daegu selamanya." Tanpa disadari keduanya, ada koper tergelincir kearah mereka.

Buk!

Jimin melihat sesuatu yang menghantam betisnya, sebuah koper berwarna _teal_. Dengan sengaja Jimin coba memasukkan sandi kopernnya, dan terbuka. Memeriksa satu persatu barang yang ada di koper, senyuman langsung terpatri di wajah Jimin. "Ini koperku sayang! Ayo berangkat!"

Plak

"Penerbangan pertama sudah berangkat lima menit yang lalu. Kita tunggu penerbangan yang kedua. Dasar bodoh."

Jimin hanya meringis mendengarnya.

.

Hoseok menghela nafas lelah, bosan melihat Yoongi yang cemberut sedari tadi. Ayolah, Yoongi sudah tiba di Bali, destinasi yang tepat untuk _honeymoon_. Meskipun bukan _honeymoon_ yang pertama. Dia masih kesal dengan Jimin. Berakhir dengan dirinya harus mampir ke salah satu resto makan bersama Hoseok dan anaknya Haechan yang sedang liburan juga di Bali. Sedangkan Jimin harus pergi mengurus _villa_ tempatnya menginap dibantu dengan Namjoon –suami Hoseok– .

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , intinya kan kau sudah berada disini. Nikmati saja."

Yoongi melirik sinis ke arah Hoseok, "Tetap saja, dia menyebalkan." Menghela nafas lagi, Hoseok benar-benar lelah dengan ini. Apalagi saat Yoongi memasukkan potongan bebek goreng ke mulutnya dengan tergesa. Kenapa tidak tersedak sekalian, Hoseok minta ditampol ternyata.

"Yoonie _samchon_ kenapa?" ini suara si kecil Haechan yang bingung melihat kedua orang dewasa yang bersamanya.

"Ini semua salah Jimin _samchon_ , Haechanie. Jika bertemu dengannya pukul saja wajahnya." Haechan memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti, salah Jimin _samchon_ apa?

Yoongi yang melihatnya langsung memekik, ekspresi Haechan lucu sekali. Mana lagi anak itu sedang dipangku Hoseok sambil menyamankan kepalanya di dada Hoseok. Terlihat sedikit mengantuk. Bahkan orang lain yang melihatnya juga gemas sendiri.

"Nanti Haechan pikir lagi~" Astaga, suaranya lucu. Yoongi jadi gemas lagi kan, dan pipi gembil Haechan yang jadi korban cubitan Yoongi. Anak itu hanya diam, biasanya dia akan berubah berisik jika pipinya dicubit. Tapi Haechan hanya diam, benar-benar mengantuk ternyata.

"Haechanie mengantuk?" Hoseok bertanya sambil mengelus rambut hitam putranya, lihatlah anak ini semakin terkantuk sambil mengangguk sekilas. Usapan ibunya memang menenangkan. Hoseok mencium pucuk kepalanya, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya perlahan. Wajah polos itu dengan mudahnya jatuh tertidur. Tak lupa Yoongi yang heboh dengan kamera ponselnya hanya untuk mengabadikan Haechan yang tertidur.

"Rasanya punya anak itu seperti apa Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi setelah meletakkan ponselnya, lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda hanya gara-gara Haechan.

Hoseok sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba Yoongi bertanya begitu, tapi Hoseok langsung memaklumi, "Rasanya bercampur jadi satu, tapi yang paling dominan adalah kebahagiaan. Apalagi Haechan anak yang manis, pengecualian untuk sifat sedikit berisiknya. _Hyung_ bertanya seperti ini apa karena _hyung_ sedang..." Hoseok menaik turunkan alisnya.

Yoongi menggeleng keras, "Aku belum. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, padahal kita sering melakukannya." Pipinya terbakar saat mengatakannya.

Hoseok ikut tersenyum, "Usaha lagi _hyung_ , mungkin Jimin kurang banyak keluarnya."

"Mesum!"

Haechan sedikit mengerjap saat mendengar teriakan Yoongi, dan ibunya langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil tersebut agar tenang.

.

Yoongi duduk di sofa yang ada di _villa_ tempatnya menginap selama satu minggu, melihat sekitar ruangan, semua dindingnya dari kaca. Keadaan sekitar bisa terlihat jelas dimata Yoongi. Tidak ada pemandangan pantai atau jalanan kota, banyak pepohonan tinggi yang bisa Yoongi lihat. Suasananya sungguh menenangkan. Ruangannya saja hanya ada sofa panjang, permadani bulu yang lembut, kasur dengan ukuran king size beserta selambu, dan tentunya kamar mandi dan counter dapur. Keluar kamar langsung tertuju pada kolam renang setengah lingkaran. _Villa_ ini sepertinya benar-benar tempat privat. Yoongi yakin pasti suaminya itu menghabiskan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk ini.

Sofa sedikit bergoyang saat Yoongi meminum teh hijaunya, melirik sekilas, ternyata suaminya sudah kembali dengan beberapa _cheesecake_ pesanannya. "Baiklah, lanjutkan kegiatan minum teh kita." Yoongi sedikit mendengus. Dia ingat, Jimin belum meminum teh buatannya sama sekali.

"Kau tahu, pelanggan toko kue disana sungguh gila. Mereka mengira aku idol yang sedang liburan."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "Dengan tidak sengaja kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu tampan, iya kan, tuan Park?" cengiran yang didapat Yoongi, suaminya memang narsis.

"Aku memang tampan, oke lupakan–" Jimin langsung berhenti sejenak karena sudah ditatap sinis oleh Yoongi, "–Kau suka tempat ini?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Kau tahu kan, aku suka tempat yang tenang." Matanya memandangi tempat penginapan ini lagi, benar-benar tenang. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang menatap tempat ini dengan binar mata yang kagum.

Tubuh Jimin tergerak untuk keluar ruangan, mengambil bunga –sejenis hibiscus, mungkin– berwarna _peach_ yang tumbuh didekat kolam renang. Memetik satu, lalu masuk kembali dan duduk di permadani sambil memberi isyarat agar Yoongi mendekatinya. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _cheesecake_ ini terlalu enak untuk diabaikan. Tapi tubuhnya tetap tergerak mendekati Jimin. Tidak lupa dengan _cheesecake_ sepiring kecil yang ia bawa. Duduk bersila dihadapan Jimin sambil mengunyah roti keju itu malas, selera makannya tiba-tiba turun entah mengapa. Kenapa makan daging terlihat enak saat sore hari.

Jimin mendekat, meletakkan bunga yang dipetiknya untuk diletakkan di telinga Yoongi. Lihatlah warna bunganya cocok dengan kulit Yoongi dan rambut hitam kelamnya. "Kau cantik Yoon." Kepala Yoongi semakin menunduk untuk melihat ponselnya, alih-alih menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. Roti keju itu sudah diletakkan sedari tadi. Tanpa tahu Jimin juga ikut tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Terus menunduk sambil memainkan _game_ di ponselnya.

"Apa kau seumuran dengan Haechan?" Jimin masih memperhatikan Yoongi yang asik bermain dengan suara berisik seperti kucing dari ponselnya. " _Evolution_ series itu sangat menyenangkan Jimin." Percayalah, Yoongi memiliki _game_ seperti _Cat Evolution_ , _Dolphin Evolution_ , dan evolusi binatang lainnya hanya karena ketagihan bermain dengan Haechan saat anak itu ikut ke kafe milik ibunya.

Suasana romantis yang sedikit dibangun itu harus lenyap hanya karena Yoongi mulai memainkan game-nya.

Ponsel itu sudah tergeletak, Yoongi jadi ingat pembicaraan siang tadi bersama Hoseok. "Jimin.."

"Ya?" Jawab lelaki itu sambil tetap menopang dagu memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Yoongi.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar, sedikit takut. "Kau suka anak-anak kan?" Jimin sedikit tertegun, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Yoongi. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, sayang. Jika kau belum–"

"Hiks..." Omongan Jimin sudah dipotong oleh isakan Yoongi, ditariknya tubuh mungil itu agar duduk di kakinya yang bersila, lalu memeluknya erat. Yoongi mulai menangis dalam diam di ceruk leher Jimin. Pelukan Jimin semakin mengerat.

Ditangkupnya kedua pipi gembil Yoongi, bunga indah itu masih saja bertengger manis disana. Yoongi semakin terlihat lucu saat menangis dengan atribut bunga seperti itu. "Kau itu anugerah Yoongi, dan malaikat kecil itu sebagai pelengkapnya. Meskipun dia belum hadir, dirimu yang indah ini tetap anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan untukku." Yoongi masih sesenggukan tapi kini disertai pipinya yang merona.

Jimin mulai menciumi kening, kedua mata sembabnya, hidung, pipi, hingga berhenti pada ciuman lembut di kedua belah bibir merekah Yoongi. Membawa Yoongi dalam ciuman memabukkan yang lembut.

Setelah melepas ciuman tersebut, dibawanya Yoongi dalam dekapannya lagi. Tidak masalah Yoongi menjadi lebih tinggi karena lelaki manis itu duduk dipangkuan Jimin. Berbagi kehangatan yang menenangkan.

.

Yoongi menggeliat, mulai membuka mata perlahan, ternyata dirinya tertidur di permadani. Hari mulai malam, Yoongi sadar Jimin tidak ada. Matanya mengitari ruangan mencari keberadaan Jimin, semua gelap, ini pasti bercanda.

"Jimin?" ruangan hanya disinari cahaya bulan yang menembus dari luar, Yoongi sedikit kesulitan mencari Jimin.

Srak!

"Jimin? Jangan bercanda!"

Terdengar suara kekehan, "Tenang sayang, ini hanya pemadaman listrik massal. Semacam gerakan hemat energi." Jimin langsung duduk disebelah Yoongi dekat, hingga paha keduanya bersentuhan.

Yoongi mendengus, "Kau membayar berapa untuk penginapan ini sih?" Jimin menatap wajah manis itu dari samping, "Kebijakan pemerintah sayang. Sudah kita nikmati saja, tidur diatas permadani yang lembut tidak masalah kan? Bulan sedang bersinar terang, kita ada penerangan alami." Jimin sudah siap berbaring langsung terhenti saat Yoongi hanya diam saja. "Kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau bisa tidur dengan keadaan tegang begitu?"

Jimin langsung tercekat, "Kau, bagaimana bisa?"

"Berterima kasihlah pada penerangan alami."

Lelaki manis itu langsung memilih duduk diantara kaki Jimin, menarik simpul tali pada celana Jimin. Lalu menarik celana pendek itu beserta celana dalamnya. "Aku ini istrimu Jim, kenapa kau tidak memberiku tanggung jawab untuk mengurus ini." Ucapnya pelan bersamaan dengan remasannya pada kejantanan Jimin.

"Shh.." Jimin hanya bisa mendesis saat Yoongi mulai menaik turunkan tangan putihnya. Kepalanya semakin merunduk untuk menenggelamkan kejantanan gemuk dan panjang itu pada mulutnya. Desisan Jimin semakin tidak terkendali saat kejantanannya benar-benar masuk kemulut hangat Yoongi, meskipun tidak muat untuk keseluruhan. Tapi pangkal kejantanannya yang tidak masuk pada mulut hangat itu diberi remasan oleh Yoongi.

"Asshh... Jangan menyesal setelah ini sayang, aku benar-benar ingin menusukmu." Jimin berucap sambil meremat rambut Yoongi, karena lelaki manis itu masih bermain dengan kejantanannya. Bahkan Yoongi memberikan _deepthroat_ yang memabukkan. Ingatkan Jimin untuk kasar malam ini.

.

Tubuh mungil Yoongi terlentang diatas permadani, kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada tumpukan bantal. Tapi peluh sudah membasahi wajahnya karena Jimin masih saja bermain pada paha dalamnya. Membuat kissmark yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, kissmark Jimin merata di pahanya. Sambil membuat tanda itu, jemari Jimin bermain dengan kurang ajarnya di lubang miliknya. Menarik maju mundur jemarinya, atau menggaruk lubangnya. Yoongi bahkan sudah meneteskan air mata, karena ini terlalu nikmat. Alhasil hanya desahan penuh kenikmatan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Akh! Akh! Aanggh..."

Jimin berhenti dari kegiatannya hanya untuk menatap wajah manis istrinya yang berpeluh dengan wajah merona. Nafasnya pendek, bibirnya merekah, libido Jimin langsung diambang batas. Dia ingin sekali melesakkan miliknya pada lubang berkedut milik Yoongi. Ditariknya paha yang penuh dengan tanda merah tersebut, mulai dari pinggul sampai ke bokong berisi itu berada dalam pangkuan Jimin karena lelaki tampan ini sedang bersila. Dan tubuh atas Yoongi berada di atas permadani lembut dan tumpukan bantal. Dia menggeliat lagi, miliknya bertubrukkan dengan milik Jimin.

"Nyaahh.. Ah!" Yoongi hanya bisa meremas bantal empuk sebagai alas kepalanya. Dari dulu Yoongi selalu bingung kenapa milik Jimin itu semakin hari semakin membesar ukurannya. Kali ini saja ukurannya lebih besar dari terakhir mereka melakukan seks.

Tanpa peduli Yoongi siap atau tidak, Jimin lanjut untuk menggerakkan miliknya. Mata Yoongi terbelalak, ini kasar tapi entah mengapa dia menyukainya. "Akh! Akh! Eunghh.. pel– aaanhh.. Jiminhh.. aanhh.." seolah tuli, Jimin semakin menyodok lubang itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Membuat Yoongi menggeleng kuat, air mata lolos dari mata indahnya. Entah mengapa cairan miliknya sudah berada diujung, ingin keluar karena sodokan yang diterimanya terlalu kuat dan kasar. Tubuhnya langsung membusur saat orgasmenya tiba, dan Jimin masih melesakkan miliknya lebih keras serta cepat. Yoongi sudah lemas dan dirinya hanya bisa menggeliat gusar, takut-takut Jimin tanpa aba-aba melesakkan miliknya kencang.

Tangan Jimin meraih pinggang Yoongi lalu memiringkan tubuh mungil itu tanpa melepas kejantanannya dari lubang sempit Yoongi, lalu ikut berbaring di belakangnya sambil menaikkan kaki kiri Yoongi keatas. Dan setelahnya Jimin menyodok lubang Yoongi kembali.

"Hyaaah... ber–hen–Aaannh..." Bijinya disenggol oleh kejantanan Jimin untuk ke sekian kali. Nafas Yoongi hampir tercekat setiap bijinya disenggol. Jimin memutar lagi tubuh mungil Yoongi untuk terlentang, dan Jimin semakin gila untuk menyodok lubang sempit yang kini sedang menjepit miliknya dengan sengaja.

"Akh! Nyaah... aanghh... AKH! Mmnnnhh..." sembari tangan putih milik Yoongi meremas rambut milik Jimin dan cumbuan terjadi setelah Yoongi orgasme tapi tidak mengurangi gerakan pinggul Jimin untuk membuat lubang sempit Yoongi lecet.

.

Hoseok menepuk-nepuk tubuh Yoongi agar terbangun dari tidurnya. Lama-kelamaan Yoongi juga merasa terganggu dan akhirnya bangun dari kasur yang empuk. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, dan seketika sadar. Kemarin bukannya terakhir kali dia berada di permadani untuk... Yoongi panas mengingatnya.

"Sudah bangun tuan putri?" Yoongi kenal suaranya, ini Hoseok. Tunggu, kenapa ada Hoseok disini dan anaknya yang kini sedang asyik bermain _game_ evolusi terdengar dari suara ponselnya. Dimana Jimin?

"Jimin sedang ada pekerjaan mendadak dengan Namjoon, aku dan Haechan disini untuk menemanimu _hyung_. Tenang saja, permadani laknat itu sudah ada di tempat laundry." Jawab Hoseok seolah tahu akan raut wajah Yoongi yang kebingungan.

"Terima kasih.." Yoongi masih terduduk diatas kasur, terlalu malas untuk berdiri. Hoseok menghampirinya, "Aku ingin tanya, _hyung_ berbohong padaku ya?" Hoseok juga duduk bersila di depan Yoongi. Haechan langsug menghampirinya dan duduk dipangkuannnya. Sejujurnya anak kecil itu masih mengantuk saat Hoseok membawanya ke tempat penginapan Yoongi.

Yoongi bingung disini, siapa yang berbohong? "Aku tidak–"

"Katakan itu pada _Eomma_ Min yang menelpon tadi pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyuruhku mengawasi _hyung_. Anaknya kini sedang mangandung jabang bayi."

Yoongi tersenyum kecut, mulut ibunya ternyata ember juga. "Ini kejutan untuk Jimin." Hoseok merotasi matanya.

"Dimana ada adik bayi?" suara antusias itu berasal dari Haechan, Yoongi hanya tersenyum. Menyuruh Haechan untuk duduk dipangkuannya, lalu mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"Disini, tapi adik bayi belum bisa keluar. Haechan boleh menyapanya."

"Halo adik bayi, ini Haechan. Kalau adik bayi sudah keluar, main dengan Haechan dan teman-teman Haechan ya?" Yoongi ikut tersenyum, langsung memeluk Haechan erat. "Haechanie sayang _samchon_ dan adik bayi." Hoseok yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, lalu berpura-pura cemberut.

"Jadi hanya sayang Yoonie _samchon_?" tatapan Hoseok benar-benar memelas, aktingnya boleh juga.

Haechan langsung menubruk Hoseok, sampai ibunya itu jatuh terlentang di atas kasur dangan dirinya diatasnya memeluk dengan erat. "Tentu saja _Eomma_ juga." Wajah manisnya diusel-usel ke dada Hoseok. Yoongi ikut tertawa melihatnya, tanpa sadar ponselnya berdering. Panggilan masuk.

"Halo–"

"ASTAGA SAYANG! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG SEDANG MENGAN–" Telpon diputus sepihak, telinganya tidak mau rusak mendengar teriakan suaminya pagi-pagi.

"Dasar gila." Hoseok dan Haechan ikut tertawa melihat Yoongi saat itu.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

Note:

Maafkan atas deskripsi tempat penginapannya, aku belum pernah kesana sih cuma waktu itu tertarik gara-gara ada reviewnya di youtube.

Ngetik bagian enaena sambil dengerin Stop, Baby don't stop. Edun itu lagunya penuh desah, sial kupingku :'v apa lagu ini sejenis BLCDnya TaeTen :3? /digampar/ mana aku ingat dancenya waktu dagunya Taeyong semacam digelitik gitu sama Ten :'v bikin cewe (re:Fujo) menjerit lemah :'v aku penganut uke Taeyong sebenarnya, tapi lihat ini, aku belok haluan :'v terus paling suka partnya Ten yang Baby~ Baby i just feel so right~ Baby i just feel so nice~ :'3

Selamat ulang tahun untukku dan adek aku Renjun :'v masih gk percaya ultah bisa barengan gini :'v tapi saya masih iri, kenapa dia laki tapi cansnya gk ketulungan (ukeable lah pokoknya) bisa jadi dedengkotnya Yoongi ini mah :'v

Untuk Haechan, aku gemes soalnya persis gitu mukanya sama Hoseok, apalagi rambutnya Haechan yang merah, aduh aku lihat Hoseok kan. Maaf lagi, saya sukanya Namseok dari smp kelas 3 ketimbang Namjin :'3

Terima kasih untuk:

Hantu Just In | Re,rest07 | 7D | rillakumamon (ini sequelnya) | defyoongi | Lita UchiHaruno (salken juga) | Buzlague (ini sequelnya) | Phylindan | shxramin (jangan jadi pelakor antara papih Taekwoon dan mamih Hakyeon mbak :'v) | ParkRin-2494 | awrerei | desmanito (Surabaya barat, arah ke Gresik :'v) | cloud,ky (terima kasih rekomennya) | xxKimmie | loseras

Last, review?


End file.
